Love Is Forever - Chapter One
by TheFlyCard
Summary: Sakura knows about the engagement between Syaoran and Meilin.....What will Syaoran do about it? Would he care? Find out. Please R&R....Thankies~!
1. Love Is Forever

  
  
  
This is the first time I wrote a fanfic in my whole entire life! I hope people will like my fanfic. It does have a little sadness in it, but it's really exciting to me or it might even be exciting to you, too!  
Enjoy! Please give me some feedbacks.  
  
  
What each symbol means:  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- = new scene  
  
" " = character's thoughts and speeches  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
  
Name Meanings:  
  
Sakura - Sakura   
Syaoran - Li  
Tomoyo - Madison  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
  
Chapter 1 : Sakura And Syaoran's Love  
By: SUranus  
  
  
Sakura was in school getting ready for lunch, but Kero had eaten all her lunch this morning! Syaoran rushed to the Cherry Tree and sat there. Sakura saw Syaoran and sat with him. He soon noticed that Sakura was there.  
  
"Sakura, I want to tell you something and I hope you will listen. I love you, Sakura!"  
  
"Syaoran, I do too, but you are engaged to Meiling aren't you?"  
  
"I know I am, but I don't love her, I love you! That's all I love!"  
  
"Syaoran, you really do?"  
  
"Yes! And with all my heart."  
  
Then they kissed and hugged.  
  
"Let's promise that we'll always be together no matter what happens. We'll always be together forever."  
  
"I promise,Syaoran."  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
  
  
  
After school,Syaoran walked Sakura home and when they reached her house, Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips and said,"ByeSyaoran!"  
  
Just when she was about to open the door, Syaoran said, "Sakura, can you be my date for the school dance?"  
  
"Sure!", she blushed.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow!"  
  
"Great! Thank you."  
  
Sakura kissed him again.  
  
Tomoyo came by and asked,"Are you both going out?"  
  
"Yes we are.", said Syaoran blushing fiercely as if he was on fire!  
  
"Sakura, really?"  
  
"Yes.", Sakura replied as she blushed.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye!", said Tomoyo happily.  
  
She entered the house and was soooooooooooooooooooooo excited for tomorrow's dance with Syaoran! She smiled for the rest of the day, even when she was sleeping.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
This is chapter 2 of the fanfic, " Sakura Will Die! ". It is a bit better than the first chapter. Hope you will like reading it! Enjoy!  
  
  
What each symbol means:  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ = new scene  
  
" " = character's thoughts and speeches  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Name Meanings:  
  
Sakura - Sakura  
Syaoran - Li  
Naoko - Nikki   
Chiharu - Chelsea  
Rika - Rita   
Tomoyo - Madison ( Sakura's best friend )  
Meiling -Meilin  
Touya - Tori   
Fugittaru - Aiden  
Yukito - Julian   
Nadeshiko - Natasha ( Sakura 's mother that's dead and now is a ghost who guides Sakura )  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Chapter 2 : Sakura Will Die!  
By: SUranus  
  
  
The next day Sakura woke up early and dressed up for school. She was really excited. Syaoran picked her up and walked together.   
  
" Thank you for picking me up, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura then slipped and fell. She hurt her leg.   
  
"Sakura, are you hurt? I'll carry you."  
  
"I'm okay, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran carried Sakura all the way to the classroom still worried about Sakura. She was really in pain. She went to the nurse and Sakura felt better.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
  
When it was lunchtimeSyaoran and Sakura sat together beside the Sakura tree. While Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Tomoyo were watching them.   
  
"Is your leg okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Syaoran-kun."  
  
Just then Meiling came and grabbed Syaoran's arm. She pulled him to her side. Syaoran then said, "Let go of me Meiling.   
  
"I can't believe you said that, Syaoran. One day I am going to kill your Sakura!"   
  
Meiling cried all the way back home. Sakura was so surprised. She almost fell, but Syaoran caught her and kissed her. Sakura hugged him tightly because she was scared he might leave her. Syaoran hugged Sakura just as if she was going to leave him.  
  
Madison was taping this whole event! Madison then said, "How sweet. They both make a cute couple."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
After school, it was time for the school dance. Syaoran and Sakura were holding hands. They both started dancing. They were both great dancers. Sakura then put her head on Syaoran's shoulder and said, "I love you, Syaoran."  
  
"I love you, too, Sakura."  
  
Then there was a loud noise like a gun's bullet. Sakura got shot and screamed, "Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran saw the blood on Sakura's back and yelled, "Sakura, no!"  
  
It was Meiling who shot Sakura! Meiling laughed and laughed. She said, "I finally got my revenge on that stupid Sakura! Now Syaoran is finally mine!"  
  
Syaoran carried Sakura to the hospital and they began to operate on her. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, and Tomoyo rushed to the hospital. When Sakura's family heard the news they went too, including Nadeshiko and Yukito.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Did you like it? Please email your comments to me at - CaptorSS@cs.com   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi! This is my 3rd Chapter. If you have any comments, please e-mail them to me at: CaptorSS@cs.com or SailorUH@cs.com. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Love At Last  
By: SUranus  
  
  
The doctors finished operating Sakura and they said that she is unconscious. They also said that one person could go in to see her so Li went in. He had bought a ring for Sakura. She was still unconscious. He put his ring on her pinky. He then asked in tears, " Will you marry me Sakura? "   
  
Sakura then woke up with pain and said, " Yes, Syaoran. "   
  
They hugged each other until Sakura was asleep. Li laid Sakura on the bed and kissed her on her forehead. He went out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
Li went to get Sakura something to eat, but then saw Meilin.  
  
She said, " I'm sorry Syaoran. "  
  
" Don't call me Syaoran, call me Li. You did something wrong that broke my heart, Meilin! Only Sakura can call me Syaoran. She always let me do whatever I wanted. You always decided everything for me, Meilin. You never let me have my own life. She was always so nice to me, so why did you shoot her?  
  
" Li I decided to go back to Hong Kong and stay there. I know I did something to hurt you and I'm sorry that I ever shot Sakura. I really am. I got you both a present. There are two necklaces. Each says both of your names. So long Li. "  
  
Li was happy and surprised to hear that. He said, " Thank you, Meilin for understanding what I feel. You'll find someone you love someday, like Sakura and me. Bye Meilin. "  
  
Li went off to get Sakura something to eat, fast. When Li returned to the hospital, Sakura was excited to see him again. Li fed Sakura and they were left alone together. Then they kissed on the lips while they hugged.  
  



End file.
